Evil Grocery Stores
by PrincessoftheShadowsofDestiny
Summary: A little one shot on a mission Gajeel and Levy took on together having to do with a grocery store and a giant pink rabbit. This isn't going to end well.


**I just had the best idea for a little one-shot, so here we go. Time to let my fingers fly. **

* * *

**What Happened In the Evil Grocery Store**

"Ok, let's go get this demonic bunny!" Levy cheered, skipping into the altogether deserted grocery store. Trailing behind her was a slightly bored dragonslayer, catless for the moment as Lily was out visiting a particular exceed queen. The iron mage sighed as he let his tanned arm fall, resting an elbow on her head.

"Cool it, Shorty. If you rush headlong into this, you might get squashed," He remarked, slowly placing more pressure on her turquoise locks. She squeaked and ducked out from under his oversized arm, landing an irritated slap on his bicep for good measure.

"Remind me why I invited you to come along?" She huffed, taking up stride beside him once more. Gajeel chuckled in that oddly demonic way of his, showing off sharp fangs and somehow bringing more attention to the numerous piercings decorating his face.

"I believe it was something along the lines of insurance, y'know, incase one of your new spells doesn't work on Mc Fluffalots?" He snickered as her cheeks turned a fiery red. She crossed hr arms and looked away from him, making a small noise in the back of her throat.

"You're not supposed to answer rhetorical questions, y'know." She mocked, tiny nose still upturned away from him. He stared intently at her, mischief gleaming in his red eyes.

"Well it's- Shit!" He tackled her to the side, caging her whole body in his arms protectively as they barrelled into one of the shelves, tossing various packages of food in all directions. After a few moments he relaxed his hold slightly and a blue head popped out from between his biceps. Hazel eyes searched the area for an instigator and was met immediately with a wall of matted fur in a mixture of pink and white.

The creature had a good six feet on her and was decorated with reddish brown smears she was pretty sure weren't made of chocolate. The giant rabbit also sported massive fangs that, if she was being honest with herself, probably looked a lot bigger than they actually were. The beast roared at them, the mere shockwave pushing her back up against a rock hard chest.

"Well, nice to know that the flyer wasn't exaggerating." She remarked as Gajeel rolled them out of the way of another swipe from the creatures gore coated claws. She did her best to observe the situation as Gajeel moved around, her still firmly pressed to his chest. She looked at the rabbit and suddenly an idea came to her mind.

"Throw me over the aisle!" She demanded Gajeel, already starting to wiggle loose. He looked down at her with disbelief before having to hurriedly dodge another attack from the creature.

He got a good grip on her waist with both hands as he landed, and muttered, "You better have a good reason for this." Then she was flying through the air, a bird without wings. She landed hard on the tile an aisle over, knees bent to absorb most of the impact. She quickly dashed around te corner, coming up behind the giant creature who was focused on nothing but the iron dragonslayer in front of it. She drew her pen and quickly scribbled the word chains into the air, coming up with a good few feet of heavy iron bindings.

Levy wrote fly on the soles of each foot and soared up to the creatures neck, dodging a jumping gajeel as she did so. She wrapped the thick chains around it's neck a few times and threw the other end down, hoping that Gajeel could reach it. Just as he had grabbed hold, the monster had broken free, snatching the tiny mage out of the air and slamming her into the ground, cracks spreading in a small crater beneath her blood pooling from her various injuries.

She curled into the fetal position, nursing her likely cracked ribs, before hell once again rained down upon her, The monster was not pleased with her obviously injured state, it wasn't enough. So he lifted a whole display for the sole reason of crushing the life out of her body. With her body in the condition it was, it would be a miracle to be able to crawl let alone walk. She lifted her head slightly and whispered with the last of her strength and the last of her magical power.

"Summoning Script : Gajeel." She felt a comforting presence moments before her eyes slid shut.

* * *

When she awoke, she was lying in a room that was predominantly white, and her mind was still a bit muddled. Sitting beside her was a hulking shadow, one she dimly recognized as Gajeel. Two other seats were filled on her other side, Jet and Droy. They were leaning over, hunched in their seats and bawling.

Gajeel seemed calm, silently keeping watch over her as she slept. And since he was so steadfast in his watchfulness he noticed immediately when her hazel eyes fluttered open. She glanced down at her chest, noticing bandages that peeked over the edge of the starchy blanket, the bottoms of what she could see tinged red. She made to sit up, but once her back was even slightly off the bed, she was gently, but firmly pushed back down.

"Cool it, Shorty. You aint up to moving yet." He rumbled, sitting back down in his seat. Her reply was so quiet that the bawling men beside her didn't notice her tiny voice.

"Hi, Gajeel." She whispered, a tiny hand reaching towards him. He turned his head away, a blush staining his cheeks.

"O-oi, these nimrods have been here since I brought you back, probably wanting to hold yer hand or some shit like that," He stuttered, eyes pointedly avoiding the tiny hand on the edge of the bed, just perfectly in reach. She looked at him with tired confusion.

"Why would I want to hold their hand, when you're right here with me?" His blush darkened, but his large hand slowly wrapped around her own. She smiled weakly, reveling in the gentle warmth he had.

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?" She asked, eyes already drooping shut again. His grip tightened, and his face lost some of it's harshness.

"Yeah, Shorty. I'll be right here."

* * *

** And that's a wrap. Really fluffy squeal worthy one shot for you, hope you enjoyed**


End file.
